Precious Moment
by Angela Lucille
Summary: Jabu sangat sedih karena akan berpisah dengan teman-teman dekatnya. Tidak kehabisan akal, Seiya pun mengadakan sebuah pesta yang sederhana tapi meriah. Seperti apakah kisahnya?


(Saint Seiya adalah hak cipta Masami Kurumada, Shueisha, dan Toei Animation)

"Duuuh, bagaimana dengan hasil ujianku, ya?" tanyaku deg-degan. "Semoga seluruh siswanya lulus, amiiiiiin!"

"Ya harus lulus, dong! Kalau tidak lulus kan capek mengulang 1 tahun lagi, jadi sia-sia saja deh perjuangan kita untuk melanjutkan SMA." Seiya datang menghampiriku. "Tapi, masih ada juga beberapa anak yang tidak lulus, terutama yang tinggal di desa. Kasihan sekali, ya."

"Iya. UN kan bukan dijadikan penentu lulus atau tidak lagi!"

"Benar yang kamu katakan tadi."

"Halo! Ketemu lagi, nih." sapa Nachi. "Kalian sudah mengambil hasil ujian, belum?"

"Belum, kami belum dipanggil oleh Pak Guru." jawab Seiya.

"Eh, aku punya kabar baru, lho. Begini ceritanya, kemarin aku dan Opa Geki pergi ke kafe. Aku pesan roti bakar sama jus jeruk, sedangkan Opa Geki pesan nasi goreng sama sprite. Terus, Opa Geki kebelet ingin ke toilet. Waktu aku melihat sekitar, aku heran sendiri, kok pada bisik-bisik. Aku kaget, haaah? Pantas saja celananya robek seperempat! Buset dah, aku sendiri jadi malu."

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA," aku tertawa terbahak-bahak setengah mati. Karena terlalu banyak tertawa, eh, langsung dipanggil Pak Guru. "Jabu!"

"Ya, Pak!"

Namun bagi Jabu, ini adalah detik-detik terakhir dengan teman dekatnya, terutama Seiya. Tentu saja dia sangat sedih, karena mereka tidak akan satu sekolah lagi. Banyak sekali kenangan yang mereka alami. Bahkan, Jabu masih ingat kejadian waktu si Geki diledek opa-opa dan banyak telepon di asramanya Geki.

"Ah, waktu berjalan cepat sekali. Setelah lulus, kita akan berpisah deh... Hiks hiks," tangisku sambil memeluk Seiya. "Sungguh menyedihkan sekaliiiii. Huaaaaaaaa. Aku juga nggak akan ketemu sama Opa Geki, Ichi, dan yang lainnya deh. Iya kan?"

"Halah, tidak usah lebai seperti itu kali! Kan masih ada detik-detik terakhir bersama teman-teman kita. Iya toh?" hibur Seiya. "Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kita mengadakan pesta perpisahan sebelum berpisah? Kamu setuju, tidak?"

"Hei! Boleh juga idemu itu. Aku setuju!"

* * *

Aku bertanya kepada Pak Guru tentang hasil lulus atau tidaknya seluruh siswa, rupanya semua siswa di sekolahku lulus 100%. Syukurlah, jadi lega rasanya. Setelah mengambil hasil kelulusan, kami mulai membuat rencana untuk pesta perpisahan. Dan sorenya, tepat pukul 6 di asrama, pesta perpisahan dimulai. Ternyata, rencana yang dilakukan oleh Seiya berjalan dengan lancar, tanpa ada hambatan satu pun. Meja makan tertata rapi, kursi cukup, balon-balon disusun dengan baik, banner yang tertulis "Pesta Perpisahan" sudah dipasang, makanan sudah siap untuk dihidangkan. Yang membawa acara adalah Seiya. Aku, Ichi, Nachi, Ban, sama Opa Geki yang menata ruangan. Dan yang memasak tentu saja Bibi Hana dan Bibi Takeda.

"Selamat sore, semuanya! Malam ini, kita akan berpesta. Apa kalian semua senang?" ujar Seiya dengan penuh semangat.

"YAAAAAA!"

"Sebelum memulai acara, kita berdoa terlebih dahulu. Saya persilahkan kepada Saudara Jabu untuk memimpin doa," Setelah berdoa bersama, acara perpisahan dilanjutkan dengan karaoke. "Selanjutnya adalah karaoke. Nah, siapa yang mau duluan nyanyi? Minimal 3 orang saja,"

"Aku mau!" teriak Ban. Rupanya yang nyanyi pertama kali adalah Ban. "Baik, aku mulai!"

_The whispers in the morning  
Of lovers sleeping tight  
Are rolling like thunder now  
As I look in your eyes  
I hold on to your body  
And feel each move you make  
Your voice is warm and tender  
A love that I could not forsake_

"Terus... apalagi, ya? Oh, aku ingat! CAUSE I'M YOUR LADI," Ban bernyanyi tidak seperti biasanya. Suaranya juga... cempreng banget!! Tidak hanya itu, ucapan kalimat Bahasa Inggrisnya juga salah! Duuuuh, lebih baik aku segera menghentikan dia bernyanyi. "Hei, Ban! Nyanyinya sudah cukup. Suara kamu tuh tidak enak didengar tahu!" kataku dengan perasaan muak. "Kamu juga salah ucap. Bukan ladi, _lady_, _lady_!!!! Sungguh, terlalu!"

"Heueuh. Suara kamu teh jelek banget! Bahkan persis seperti mukamu itu," jawab Ichi.

"Eh, kurang asem sia! Tapi... baiklah, aku berhenti menyanyi."

Setelah Ban, giliran Wakato dan Daisuke yang nyanyi. Wah wah wah, mereka berdua kan jago Bahasa Inggris. Ajarkan aku juga dong, wehehehehehe.

"Kami berdua menyanyikan lagu Westlife, yaitu Flying Without Wings."

(Wakato)

_Everybody's looking for that something_

_One thing that makes it all complete_

_You'll find it in the strangest places_

_Places you never knew it could be_

_Some find it in the face of their children_

_Some find it in their lover's eyes_

_Who can deny the joy it brings_

_When you've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

(Daisuke)

_Some find it sharing every morning_

_Some in their solitary lives_

_You'll find it in the words of others_

_A simple line can make you laugh or cry_

_You'll find it in the deepest friendship_

_The kind you cherish all your life_

_And when you know how much that means_

_You've found that special thing_

_You're flying without wings_

(Both)

_So, impossible as they may seem_

_You've got to fight for every dream_

_Cos who's to know which one you let go_

_Would have made you complete_

(Wakato)

_Well, for me it's waking up beside you_

_To watch the sunrise on your face_

_To know that I can say I love you_

_In any given time or place_

(Daisuke)

_It's little things that only I know_

_Those are the things that make you mine_

_And it's like flying without wings_

_Cos you're my special thing_

_I'm flying without wings_

(Wakato)

_And you're the place my life begins_

_And you'll be where it ends_

(Daisuke)

_I'm flying without wings_

_And that's the joy you bring_

_I'm flying without wings_

"Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah, doooong!" ujar Seiya. Tepuk tangan terdengar riuh karena penampilan mereka yang luar biasa. "Terakhir, terakhir! Siapa yang mau?"

"Aku akan menyanyikan lagu Queen, judulnya No One But You. Semuanya ikut nyanyi, ya!"

_A hand above the water_

_An angel reaching for the sky_

_Is it raining in heaven_

_Do you want us to cry?_

_And everywhere the broken-hearted_

_On every lonely avenue_

_No-one could reach them_

_No-one but you_

_One by one_

_Only the good die young_

_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_

_And life goes on -_

_Without you..._

_Another tricky situation_

_I get to drownin' in the blues_

_And I find myself thinkin'_

_Well, what would you do?_

_Yes, it was such an operation_

_Forever paying every due_

_Hell, you made a sensation_

_You found a way through - and_

_One by one_

_Only the good die young_

_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_

_We'll remember -_

_Forever..._

_And now the party must be over_

_I guess we'll never understand_

_The sense of your leaving_

_Was it the way it was planned?_

_And so we grace another table_

_And raise our glasses one more time_

_There's a face at the window_

_And I ain't never, never sayin' goodbye..._

_One by one_

_Only the good die young_

_They're only flyin' too close to the sun_

_Cryin' for nothing_

_Cryin' for no-one_

_No-one but you_

Plok plok plok. Hore! Ternyata suaraku lumayan ok juga, senangnyaaaa ^^

Setelah karaoke, Seiya melanjutkan acara dengan mengadakan sebuah permainan, yaitu Cinta Kasih. "Begini aturannya, aku akan berkata "cinta kasih, cinta kasih dimulai", kemudian aku akan menunjuk salah satu diantara kalian untuk mulai. Yang ditunjuk harus menyebut namanya sendiri dan temannya sambil menepuk paha. Kalau yang tidak menyebut nama temannya, akan diberi hukuman. Mengerti?"

"Ya!" jawab anak-anak lain serempak.

"Cinta kasih, cinta kasih dimulai," dan Seiya menunjuk Shun.

"Shun, Ikki,"

"Ikki, Wakato,"

"Wakato, Yuki,"

"Yuki, Maiko,"

"Maiko, Nachi,"

"Nachi, Hyoga,"

"Hyoga, Shiryu,"

"Shiryu, Shunrei,"

"Shunrei, Aiko,"

"Aiko, Miho,"

"Miho, Jabu,"

"Jabu, Opa Geki,"

"Geki..." ucap Geki. "Astagaaaa! Aku bingung mau pilih siapa!"

"Haaaaaa, Opa Geki dihukum! Kalian maunya hukuman apa?" tanya Seiya kepada anak-anak lain.

"Apa, ya? Oh, menari perut saja!" jawab Wakato semangat.

"Jangan, terlalu memalukan!"

"Nyanyi lagu dangdut sambil joget!" jawab Nick. "Hahahahaha,"

"Akan lebih baik kalau Opa nyanyinya pakai baju merah muda. Iya kan, semuanya?" ujar Ban lebaaaai.

"Ya sudah, nyanyi lagu dangdut hukumannya. Opa Geki harus nyanyi sambil joget, ya. Tidak boleh tidak!"

Waktu Opa Geki nyanyi dangdut, uuuuuh, tidak tahan melihat jogetnya. Lucu sekali, seperti Winnie The Pooh sedang menari perut XD. Anak-anak lain yang nonton juga ikut tertawa terbahak-bahak. Pada akhirnya makan malam. Aaah, perutku sudah keroncongan dari tadi, nih. Jadi tidak sabar untuk makan! Saat aku melihat menu makanannya, wuiiiiiih, enak-enak banget makanannya. Ada fillet ayam, sayur capcay, fish and chips, dan makanan penutupnya tentu saja bubur ketan hitam dan puding. Tanpa banyak bicara aku segera menghampiri meja makan.

"Mari makaaan!" kata Ban dengan senang.

Saat kami hendak mengambil makanan, Opa Geki kebingungan mencari fish and chips-nya diletakkan dimana, namun dia salah ambil. Yang diambilnya adalah cabe. "Blah, heh, heh, kok fish and chips-nya pedas banget? Pedasnya juga tidak biasa lagi, ekstra pedas!"

"Opa, Opa. Opa salah ambil, itu teh sambal ulekan ekstra pedas. Fish and chips-nya di sebelah sambal." jawab Seiya.

"Eh, iya! Astaga nagaaaaa, kok aku jadi salah, ya?"

"Kamu lupa kacamatanya. Ini," Seiya memberikan kacamata kepada Geki. (Sekarang Geki sudah memakai kacamata karena kebanyakan main game)

Geki mencarinya lagi, eh, salah 2 kali. Geki mengambil cuka. "Ohok, ohok! Mengapa fish and chips yang ini asam?"

"Kok Opa makan cuka?" tanya Ban. "Coba pakai kacamatanya."

Pas dilihat labelnya, Geki sadar. "Wah, aku salah lagi! Ya sudahlah, aku mau fillet ayam saja. Fish and chips-nya tidak jadi." dia melepaskan kacamatanya.

_Wah, fillet ayamnya masih banyak, tuh._ Ujar Geki dalam hati. Dia segera menghantam piringnya, tapi salah sasaran! Dia malah memakan nasiku. "OOOOOOOPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Itu nasiku, bukan fillet ayam." teriakku histeris.

"Ups, maaf!" ujar Geki sambil mencari-cari kacamatanya, namun yang diambil malah fillet ayam. Terus, diletakkan di matanya coba! Dia pasti mengira itu kacamatanya.

"Ki, itu bukan kacamatamu. Itu fillet ayam!" kata Ichi sambil menghentikan Geki. Fillet ayam tersebut terbang menuju wajah Wakato dan... PLOK! Kena wajahnya, deh! "Hei, kalian mau mengajakku perang makanan, ya? Ayo kita mulai!" tukas Wakato semangat.

"Tu-tunggu dulu, bukannya kita mau mengajak kamu perang makanan," kata Seiya pelan. Secara itba-tiba, wajah Seiya terkena bubur ketan hitam yang dilempar oleh Wakato. Ichi dan Nachi juga kena cipratan air teh oleh anak lain, namun mereka berdua balik membalas. Perang makanan pun dimulai! Aku, Ichi, Nachi, Ban, dan tidak ketinggalan Opa Geki saling melempar sayur capcay yang tinggal sedikit ke anak-anak lainnya. Tidak mau kalah, Wakato, Daisuke, dan Takashi melempar fish and chips kearah kami berlima. Suasana berubah menjadi ricuh karena perang makanan. Beberapa jam kemudian, Bibi Hana datang dan menyuruh kami berhenti untuk saling melempar makanan. "Hei, hei, anak-anak! Perang-perangannya sudah cukup! Ini kan sudah pukul 9.30 malam. Seharusnya kalian tidak menganggu tetangga sebelah dengan membuat kegaduhan. Jadi, hentikan perangnya!" tegur Bibi Hana.

"Maafkan kami, Bibi Hana. Kami takkan melakukannya lagi," jawab Aiko.

"Sekarang, bereskan meja makannya sampai bersih. Dan jangan ada yang tidur sebelum semuanya beres," perintah Bibi Takeda.

"Baik!"

* * *

Kami semua bergotong royong membersihkan meja makan. Aku mengepel lantai ruang makan. Uuuuuuuuh, lelah sekali rasanya. Habis, ruang makannya luas banget, walaupun terlihat sederhana. Untung ada Seiya dan Ichi yang membantuku mengepel lantai. Setelah selesai, kami semua saling bertukar kado. Aku bertukar kado dengan Ichi, sedangkan Seiya bertukar kado dengan Miho. Saat kubuka kado yang diberikan Ichi, waaaaah! Aku takjub saat melihat sarung tangan rajutan yang bagus. Ngomong-ngomong, Seiya mendapat kado apa, ya?

"Kamu dapat kado apa?" tanyaku ke Seiya sambil menyimpan sarung tangan kedalam koper.

"Aku dikasih t-shirt merah sama Miho,"

"Eheeeeem... Prikitiew! Ahahahahahaha," ledekku.

"Anak-anak, tidur! Tidak ada yang saling berbicara dengan temannya lagi," tegur Bibi yang lain.

Ini...

Adalah pengalaman yang tidak akan kulupakan selama hidupku. Sangat banyak pengalaman berharga yang kudapat dari teman-teman, juga orang lain di sekitarku. Alangkah indahnya masa-masa remaja itu...

TAMAT

A/N: Pada ceritaku kali ini sudah berbeda. Bahasa yang kugunakan sudah baku dan sesuai dengan EYD.

Dan, maaf karena aku sudah vakum sangat lama sekali.


End file.
